Girl Meets Reality
by destinedfilmmaker
Summary: When Lucas's truth reveals itselfs, each member of the gang re-evaluates the lines of friendship.


Girl Meets World

**Girl Meets Reality**

~Heatmizzer

Riley remained seated at the booth of the diner, she did not move, she just stayed with the same sadden expression on her face. Suddenly, Maya came in and over to the cashier looking over at her.

"Thanks for calling Jerry." She said to the cashier.

"Well I figured you could help her, plus I need to get home." Jerry said in a thick new

York accent. "I'll go an lock the front door, so when she's ready..."

"Put the back door code on and shut the door."

"You got it, kid." He said grabbing his jacket and heading out of the closed diner, Maya took a deep breath and headed over.

"Hey?" she announced with sympathy as Riley just remained looking forward towards

the wall for minute, she then turned towards Maya with tears in her eyes.

"He said he wanted to just be friends, he didn't want to mess up what we had. That if we were to become something, and something happened he couldn't risk it…" Maya sat down in just enough time to catch Riley head on her shoulder. "Why, Maya, why?" She cried as Maya consoled her.

The next morning…

Cory, Auggie and Topanga all sat at the picnic/dining table eating breakfast foods when Riley came in not dressed and hair wild. Corey looked at Topanga who reassured him with a concerned face she got this.

"Auggie, lets go, Im taking you to school this morning?" Corey said cheerfully.

"Is it because Momma's gonna talk to Riley about how bad her date with-" immediately Corey stuck a waffle in Auggies mouth and lifted him up and headed for the door, grabbing his backpack. As the door shut, Riley sat on the couch and gave a dramatic sigh as Topanga joined her.

"Honey, I'm not going to even talk, if you're anything like me and Corey, the best possible way to handle a bad first date is to give you space to work it out. Which is why I let the school know you won't be there today, and I will be heading off to work, and" immediately Maya came in with a bag of goodies. "Maya is here as well and when you're ready…which I know won't be long..."she said moving Riley's hair out of her face. "I will be here waiting to talk." Topanga replied, Riley fell over onto the complete couch un phased. Topanga then came over to Maya.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being her person, but if things get hard"

"I have you on speed dial."

"Good." Topanga said leaving out the door, while looking at Riley one last time. Maya then came over, she lifted Riley up and sat down as Riley fell on her lap.

"So, I have decided the best way to get over all this craziness is to watch our favorite tv show and binge out on sweets but in order to full embrace it, we start with this." She said grabbing out of her bag a box of tissues and giving one to Riley.

"Tissue?" Riley added.

"Yes, because right now, right this moment, you use that tissue once and then you're over it."

"But…"

"No buts about it. Kid, you have to understand there will be plenty of fish in the sea, and the one who shall be named nameless at least for today is not one. Now cry your tears out and when the tissue is fully absorbed, we watch movies and he ice cream till our tummies ache." Riley looked at Maya, then the tissue, she then took a deep breath and begins to cry loud and hard as Riley looked weirdly at her.

School…

"Farkle, I'm not going to fight you." Lucas demanded as a group of student circled the two, Farkle stood in a 20s Boxer form, he threw another punch missing and falling to the ground.

"Farkle, I told you, I'm not going to fight you over this…I had to do it." Lucas said, he then shook his head and turned to walk away, suddenly Farkle ran towards him, bull dozing him to the ground. Immediately Lucas stood in anger as Farkle held his fighting pose. "Farkle, I told you…"Farkle got a clean punch in, Lucas in anger hit him back, knocking him clean out to the ground.

"HEY!" Corey yelled as the group quickly disbanded, Corey ran over to Farkle who still laid out.

"Mr. Friar, what happened?" he yelled.

"Mr. Matthews, I tried to not hit him, he just kept." As Farkle slowly sat up.

"Lucas, Farkle, go to the nurse and when you're finished, meet me for lunch detention." he demanded.

Matthews House:

Riley sat with a huge gallon of ice cream in front her, licking her spoon and laughing, as Maya followed suit.

"You're so right Maya, nothing can't beat Dusk and a gallon of ice cream, not even…HIM!" she said with anger.

"So we've move up to a HIM." Maya mimicked.

"Yes, HIM, the jerk…. who wants to just be friends." Suddenly Maya grabbed another tissue and held it out towards Riley.

"I want to be friends…more than friends…"Riley started to cry again.

School, Corey's classroom:

Corey sat against the front of his desk, with his arms crossed looking at both the boys who remained two desk away from each other, Lucas with a bruise to the cheek and Farkle with a black eye.

"This may sound a little presumptive of me, but the fight, was it over...hmm... I don't know…my daughter?"

"Mr. Matthews…" both of the guys began.

"Sshhh!" Corey maintained. "Now Mr. Friar, I did awake to a very distraught and sadden daughter, no doubt to yesterday's dining experience and by deduction Mr. Minkus, is aware of the issue that caused this and has took on the position of fighting in honor of my daughter."

"He told me he wouldn't hurt her, sir." Farkle announced. "He made her cry."

"Mr. Matthews, I would never intentionally hurt Riley. I just realized that"

"Let me guess, that it would change your group dynamic."

"Well…yea, I like that we are close friends, I like having Maya, Riley and Farkle as a friend, if Riley and I were an item, I would lose that and I can't afford to."

"Permission to speak sir."

"Permission granted."

"I think it's bull crap. I think Lucas is just scared."

"Scared? I'm not scared to date Riley." Lucas yelled back.

"First, Mr. Friar, let's not refer to it as dating in my presence and secondly, you are dismissed."

"But sir…"

"Mr. Friar, I will see you later for class, detention is over." Lucas got his stuff and left out the room. Corey looked over at Farkle.

"Farkle, you meant to harm Lucas didn't you? You are angry that Riley likes him, aren't you?"

"Deep in my heart, sir. I always knew that Maya although I care for her would never be the one, that Riley would and that I had a chance. Then he shows up and"

"And reality sets in? Farkle, I think that Lucas truly cares about your friendship and that his reasoning is just in why he chose to not continue with Riley. However, your actions aren't. Farkle, if you truly love someone, you'll do everything in your power to make them happy even if it means their happy with another person. There is a famous quote by Richard Bach that says if you love something, set it free. If it comes back, its yours, if it doesn't, it never was. You will have a lifetime of disappointments and great times especially in love but its what you take from it and how you handle it that counts."

"You're right Sir."

"Thanks Farkle but believe you me, it took many many years for me to figure it out."

Matthew's Residence:

"One way or another, I'm gonna find yea, I'm gonna git cha git cha git cha…" Riley sung with all she can, as Maya danced along. There was a knock at the door, suddenly, Topanga and Auggie came in.

"Mom, Auggie." Riley said with a smile, she came over and hugged them.

"I see we are better and dressed…with a T-shirt that says death to cowboys…"Topanga said looking at Maya.

"Hey I can't help what she picks to buy." Maya responded.

"Yes, a statement that I have placed yesterday's events behind with because it's what mature teenagers do." Riley replied.

"Ok. Well I'm glad you're responding…maturely." She said sarcastically.

"Yes, so I will maturely make my way to my room and finish my homework assignments which I had Dad send me."

"All yes, throwing yourself into your work." Topanga added.

"Yes, can't focus on those immature things like teenage love or angst." She said leaving, Maya came over.

"Well, I think I'll head on home, I did what I could, at-least four stages, I'll leave the fifth to you."

"Thanks, Maya." Topanga said as Maya reached the door, Corey came in.

"We're good?" Corey asked.

"Nope... but she will be." Maya replied leaving out.

Riley's room:

Topanga knocked and came into the room, as Riley sat tucked in fetal position on her bed.

"That homework seems pretty interesting."

"I was just about"

"To cry…" Topanga came over and pulled Riley into a hug. "Riley, love isn't easy, and it's not a fairy tale but I will tell you this, it's worth the wait." She said fixing Riley's hair. "I think that with some time, you will see, that Lucas was right. Believe it or not, your Father and I weren't always together, we had our periods of time where we separated and eventually with time, we definitely knew we were meant for each other but primarily because we never wanted to ruin our relationship as friends."

"I know Mom, it just hurts."

"For now…and then when you least expect it, new love will come." She kissed her forehead. 'Dinner will be ready in thirty, see you then?" she asked, Riley smiled.

"See you then." Riley replied, as Topanga made her way out the door.

Riley sat on her bed, in thought when suddenly her window opened, Farkle appeared.

"Farkle, what happened to your eye?" she asked coming over towards him.

"It doesn't matter…Riley, I wanted to come here and apologize."he added.

"What for?"

"For ruining your date with Lucas."

"What?"

"Lucas, was afraid that he might lose our friendship if he started to date you because well, I haven't been too nice to him about this. It's just I was jealous."

"Jealous?" Riley replied as Farkle came in through the window and sat down beside her.

"Riley, I know I always say that I'm in love with both you and Maya and that's true, however as much as I love Maya, I didn't see myself ever having a chance with her. But I did see myself with you but I know now, that you didn't see me as even a contender. So I want to say that I am sorry and I will do everything in my power to change the situation. Lucas is a great guy, with a great right hook…" he said holding his face. "And anyone would be crazy not to date you or still be your friend?" he replied in a scared voice, Riley grinned, she gave Farkle a hug, and then a kiss on the cheek as Farkley eyes lit up, he stopped himself from passing out and looked at Riley. "what was that for?"

"The hug was to say that you are still my friend, all of you are, Lucas, Maya and you. The kiss well, to let you know not to count yourself out of the game just yet." She said with a grin, she then left out of the room as Farkle looked at the door and stood up, he raised his hands towards the sky for his infamous FARKLE out pose never noticing Maya watching from the window, she grinned and left.

Please leave comments and look for more Girl

Meets World short fanfics.


End file.
